A Change Is Gonna Come (Leela James album)
(US) | recorded = 2003–2005 | venue = | studio = }} | genre = | length = 64:54 | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Let's Do It Again | next_year = 2009 }} |title=A Change Is Gonna Come > Review |work=AllMusic |accessdate=2009-11-22}} }} A Change Is Gonna Come is the debut album by American soul singer–songwriter Leela James, released in the United States on June 21, 2005 by Warner Bros. Records. The album debuted at number one hundred and eighty on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 selling over 15,000 copies in its first week. Fourteen months later it has gone uncertified and has sold about 180,000 copies to date. Track listing Credits adapted from the liner notes of A Change Is Gonna Come. | extra2 = | length2 = 4:03 | title3 = Good Time | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:16 | title4 = Ghetto | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:50 | title5 = Slappy | note5 = Interlude | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 0:57 | title6 = Soul Food | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:18 | title7 = Rain | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 4:08 | title8 = Married | note8 = Interlude | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 1:40 | title9 = When You Love Somebody | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:30 | title10 = Mistreating Me | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 5:13 | title11 = Don't Speak | writer11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 4:46 | title12 = Bummy | note12 = Interlude | length12 = 0:52 | title13 = My Joy | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:57 | title14 = It's Alright | writer14 = | extra14 = }} | length14 = 4:03 | title15 = Didn't I | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:17 | title16 = Prayer | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:57 | title17 = I Know I've Been Changed | note17 = Interlude | length17 = 2:05 | title18 = A Change Is Gonna Come | extra18 = | writer18 = Sam Cooke | length18 = 3:35 | title19 = Long Time Coming | writer19 = | extra19 = }} | length19 = 4:02 }} Notes * denotes co-producer Sample credits *"Good Time" contains replayed elements from "Funky Sensation", written by Kenton Nix, performed by Gwen McCrae. *"When You Love Somebody" contains elements of "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know", written by Al Kooper. *"Didn't I" embodies portions of "I Can't Fake It Anymore", written by D. Monda and T. Taylor. *"Long Time Coming" embodies portions of "The Truth", written by Dwight Grant, Kanye West and Graham Nash. Charts Weekly charts References External links * Category:2005 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Kanye West Category:Albums produced by Raphael Saadiq Category:Albums produced by Wyclef Jean Category:Leela James albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums